


hello, ohio

by katalicz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, languages are confusing, this is kinda dumb fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katalicz/pseuds/katalicz
Summary: "Hey, Ash - where's this mission going to be?""Ohio.""Yes, good morning to you too - where are we going for the mission?"Or: Languages are confusing, especially with so many nationalities on base.





	hello, ohio

“Hey, Ash? Where’s this mission going to be? I missed the briefing,” Hibana asks politely, carefully packing up her X-KAIROS canisters into their reinforced box. She’s far gentler with them than Thermite is with his own explosives, and he hopes that Doc doesn’t decide to pop in, lest he gives him yet another lecture on _safety_ and _burns_ and _being more careful before you blow your legs off._

“Ohio,” Ash replies, a frown on her face as she rummages through the SAS’s messy corner of stuff – full of wires and boxes and a few weird looking packets of powder that Thermite both does and doesn’t want to know about. Something’s hissing faintly, and he knows she’s worried about it being one of Smoke’s canisters. He’s not too concerned about it, himself – they’re going off base, after all; someone else can deal with it when they’re gone.

Hibana blinks slowly and closes the lid to her crate. “Yes, good morning? Where are we going?”

Thermite hides his snort of laughter in his hand as Ash looks over her shoulder, irritated.

“I just _said_ it's in Ohio, weren’t you listening?”

“Oh!” Hibana says, suddenly flustered. She fiddles with the clasps on the crate, leaning forwards so her hair covers her face. It doesn’t quite hide the embarrassed flush that’s spread across her cheeks, and Thermite takes pity on her. She’s only been on base for two weeks and he knows she’d been worried about fitting in, despite his reassurances that it’d all be _fine_. She doesn’t look convinced at the moment, though, and he doesn’t blame her. Ash is damn frightening when she’s annoyed, and she definitely looks annoyed at the moment.

“Ohayo means hello, or good day, in Japanese,” he tells a bewildered looking Ash, grinning broadly and clapping Hibana on the shoulder. “They sound the same, it’s easy to mix them up – and hey, speaking of, remember when we went out to that bar, like, three years ago? And there was that chick with the super cute butt—”

“Oh my god, shut _up_ ,” Ash says, a flush spreading across her own face, and Thermite barks with laughter.

“—and we were talking about it because it was _damn_ fine, and you were super drunk and got all upset because you couldn’t find the duck? Because _I_ think about it _all the time_.”

“You promised you wouldn’t tell people about that!” Ash exclaims, tossing a ball of wire at him. She’s smiling, though, and so is Hibana, so Thermite takes it as a win.

“Yeah, well,” he says with a shrug. “Thought I’d remind you that language barriers are a thing, with this many people on the base. No need to get grumpy over a misunderstanding.”

Ash winces. “Right,” she says, and straightens up, an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry – it’s been a long morning. I didn’t think.”

Hibana smiles, and Thermite mentally gives himself a high-five. “It’s fine, I wasn’t thinking either.”

“You’d better start soon, we’re leaving in five minutes,” a voice calls from the doorway – the trio jump in surprise, and Jäger grins mischievously. Thermite is willing to bet he’s been stood there for a while – the guy can be ridiculously sneaky when he wants to be.

They finish packing in a hurry, and as Thermite slips through the door Jäger’s still holding open, Ash hot on his heels, he definitely hears him say, “Watch your _duck_ , this time, yes? It would be a shame if anything happened to it.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Ash groans.

(And Jäger, of course, tells the whole base of her misfortune, which leads to a _very_ exaggerated tale of Thermite’s own drunken mishaps spreading through the base, because Ash deems it ‘ _rightly fair’_ that he should suffer the teasing too.)

(He can’t find it in himself to care.)

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - 'Butt' sounds like 'But', which means 'Duck' in Arabic, which I headcanon Ash (and Doc) as speaking, and this joke is like 50% the reason for writing this thing lol


End file.
